Curveball
"Curveball" is the third episode of ABC’s Grand Hotel, and the third episode overall. Summary Danny discovers a new piece of information in Sky's disappearance, Alicia and Gigi disagree on how to best run the hotel, and Gigi gives her a glimpse into her mother's past. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Danny is on a run when he thinks he sees Sky’s red car drive by. A flashback shows Sky loading up the same car to head to Miami, and asking Danny if he wants to go with her, but he says no. Back to present day, Danny chases it but is struck lightly by another car. The red car drives away. Javi runs into Ingrid. She tells him she needs $600 for a co-pay appointment, he tells her he will get the money and just has to talk to his dad as Helen watches them talk from a distance. Danny serves the family breakfast, flirting with Alicia while Carolina flirts with him. Santiago shares that he is headed out on a business trip, and Javi invites himself. Gigi tries to pull rank on Alicia who doesn’t want to deal with her. El Rey calls Alicia for an emergency, his mother’s pastries that she’s shipping is not getting to him fast enough. Helen tracks down Mateo, and she knows why she isn’t allowed to fire Ingrid, and it has to do with Javi. Mateo goes with this theory, despite him being the father of her baby. Mateo returns to his desk to find a blackmail letter involving Ingrid. Danny sees Alicia in the parking garage and start talking, until he sees the red car again and chases after it, managing to run in front of the car and sees it’s Ingrid driving. The next day, Jason shares that Sky and Ingrid were roommates, but had no idea about the car. Santiago and Javi meet with some pro ball players they know. Javi has to share that since his accident, he cannot play ball anymore. Feeling guilty, Santiago steps in to talk about how Javi works for him. Alicia runs into Gigi who is mad about the expenses El Rey is costing them. Alicia daydreams about how her mother used to tell her how they would run the hotel together in the very office she is standing in and starts to tear up. Javi bets some of the guys he can slam the ball out of the park, but has trouble on the first two throws but manages to hit the ball hard. Santiago is impressed. Ingrid meets with Danny and Jason for dinner, with Danny questioning her about the car which she says she got it from her grandpa. After El Rey drives through the lobby on his motorcycle, Gigi questions Alicia about him, but Alicia doesn’t want to talk, making Gigi threaten to suspend her. Alicia makes a comment that she doesn’t know how Gigi and her mother were friends. Gigi says it is because she kept her secrets, surprising Alicia. Alicia talks to Helen who gets her to calm down and tells her Gigi was just trying to get her going about her mother. Carolina and Yoli tell Alicia they are headed to meet Danny, which makes her even more annoyed. Helen thinks Alicia should go. Meanwhile, Gigi takes away El Rey’s pet alligator. At dinner, Danny finds Sky’s credit card in Ingrid’s purse when she is in the bathroom and question her about it. She tells them they were friends and shared things, and still has all of her stuff in their apartment. Danny tells Jason on the side that he wants to go there, but Jason disagrees. Alicia and Helen show up. Alicia asks Danny to stay for a drink, and he agrees. Mateo finally confronts a guest, O’Connell, that was there during the hurricane who has returned. When they end up alone, Mateo pins him up against the wall and draws his gun, O’Connell kisses him in a misunderstanding. Alicia gets a call from El Rey, he quits, and she rushes off leaving Danny with Carolina. Javi and Santiago overhear the pro ball players talk about Javi, Santiago no longer wants to deal with them and tells them to get out of his hotel. After talking to Gigi, Alicia comes out of the office to see Danny leaving Carolina’s room. Jason walks Ingrid home and comes into her apartment, she hears a noise coming from Sky’s room. Thinking it is Danny, Jason heads in there and is struck in the head and knocked out. The next day, Jason punches Danny thinking it was him who knocked him out, but Danny swears it wasn’t him as he was dropping off Carolina who was drunk. Santaigo has a heart to heart with Javi, and thinks he’ll be good with sales for the hotel. Javi confesses that he got someone pregnant. Danny and Jason head to help Ingrid box things up in her apartment, where Danny finds a piece of a love letter to Sky by the window in Sky’s room. Mateo tells Santiago he needs to $200k for a blackmail letter involving Sky. Helen visits with Gigi and tells her to be careful about what she says about Alicia’s mother and that they don’t need her asking more questions. Gigi recalls Beatriz having a breakdown, telling Gigi she did something terrible and fears Santiago will kill her if he finds out. Trivia *The table read for this episode took place on August 20, 2018. Gallery Promotional Images Promo_103_01.jpeg Promo_103_02.jpeg Promo_103_03.jpeg Promo_103_04.jpeg Promo_103_05.jpeg Promo_103_06.jpeg Promo_103_07.jpeg Promo_103_08.jpeg Promo_103_09.jpeg Promo_103_10.jpeg Promo_103_11.jpeg Promo_103_12.jpeg Behind the Scenes Episode 103 - Feliz Ramirez 20th August 2018.png BTS_103_01.jpeg BTS_103_02.jpeg Videos Grand Hotel - Curveball Promo Curveball Sneak Peek 1 Curveball Sneak Peek 2 Curveball Sneak Peek 3 Gigi And Alicia Take A More Maternal Approach With El Rey – Grand Hotel More Secrets Are Revealed And More Questions Arise – Grand Hotel References Category:Season 1 Episodes